


On the Sea of Crises - Prelude

by BBSC



Series: On the Sea of Crises [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Banter, Comic, Fan Comics, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Snark, Water balloons, frankly hojo and hollander are lucky they weren't reduced to a smooth paste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBSC/pseuds/BBSC
Summary: A prank. With FEELINGS.
Series: On the Sea of Crises [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216268
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	On the Sea of Crises - Prelude




End file.
